


Porque te seguir

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encontrá-lo pela primeira vez foi uma coincidência</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porque te seguir

Riza sabia por experiência própria que frequentemente o seu Coronel se fazia parecer mais obtuso do que era para os outros, algo que fazia sentido afinal a melhor vantagem que existe é o seu inimigo lhe considerar fraco. Mas havia vezes em que ele realmente era um estúpido, certos momentos quando ele lhe olhava completamente sem mascaras com aquele olhar culpado ,como se ele fosse o responsável por ela estar ali ,como se estivesse se aproveitando dela de algum modo ,ela sábia que quando se tratava dela ele podia ser bem mais idiota do que aparentava para aqueles que não eram de sua confiança, ele tinha culpa por tê-la ao seu lado quando para ela era claro que suas ações e as consequências que elas teriam eram relacionadas a ela. 

Encontrá-lo pela primeira vez foi uma coincidência ,seu pai queria um aprendiz e Roy precisava de um mestre. Encontrá-lo pela segunda vez no enterro de seu pai poderia ser definido como destino, ele tinha um objetivo e ela tinha a maneira de ajudar a alcança-lo guardada em suas costas. Encontrá-lo pela terceira vez foi uma consequência, as chamas que cobriram os corpos em Ishbal eram a prova disso. Se apaixonar por ele foi um acidente. 

Mas decidir segui-lo foi uma escolha ,ela não acreditava em qualquer um dos deuses já que se esses existissem não pareciam se importar com aqueles na Terra, ela não acreditava no poder curador da alquimia como seu pai lhe ensinou já que vira os efeitos devastadores que ela pode causar, ela não acreditava no governo ,conhecia suas estruturas e ocupantes bem demais para conseguir fazer isso, mas ela acreditava nele e em seu sonho, porque ela viu o quanto ele tentava e o quão longe ele estava disposto a ir para se redimir, ela iria de bom grado proteger suas costas e lutar todas as suas batalhas ,mesmo que essas pudessem significar a sua morte porque o sonho dele também era o sonho dela. 

Ela o seguia não por um capricho do universo ou uma confusão causada pela afeição mas sim porque ela sabia que ele era digno de ser seguido.


End file.
